The present invention relates to a system and method of disposing of contaminated waste, particularly medical waste, and more particularly to such a system and method where at least the main components of the system are reusable, and the waste can be safely disposed of into a conventional sewer system, or in containers which may be transported to other suitable locations (or sewers).
It has long been a serious problem and an expensive process to collect, and dispose of, contaminated biological waste in a hospital or other health care facility, in a safe and sanitary manner. The general system which has been in use is to direct the biological waste into a disposal container at the location where it is being generated, seal this container in a manner to isolate the waste and transport each such container to a central collecting facility at the hospital, where it is possibly sterilized, after which these are then taken to a waste disposal site. The alternative is to dispose of the fluid by pouring it into sewer or toilets.
One common example of this is the collection of waste when a suctioning process is being conducted with the patient. The suctioning tube is positioned to withdraw fluid or viscous material from the patient""s breathing airways and to carry this material into a container. The interior chamber of the container is connected to a vacuum source, and the material from the patient collects in the bottom of the container. Periodically, the container is disconnected from the suction tube and the vacuum source, sealed, and then taken to the collecting location in the hospital. Then another disposable container is connected to the suctioning tube and the vacuum source, with the above process being repeated. If the alternative to pour the contents out is chosen, splashing may/will endanger the person and contaminate the environment.
It has long been known in the health care field that if contaminated biological waste is delivered into a conventional sewer system, at such time as the biological waste becomes sufficiently diluted by the large volume of sewage in the system, it then becomes harmless. However, to the best knowledge of the applicants herein, in spite of the fact that this means of disposal has been known for some period of time, there has not been devised a method to make use of this in a safe and practical manner in a hospital or other health care facility.
Thus, the main method of disposing of such waste still remains to seal the collected waste in a disposable container at the location where it is generated, and then deliver this sealed and contained waste (still in a special container) to a distant disposal site for contaminated medical waste or openly pour it into common toilets or sewers. The expense associated with the first type of waste disposal system represents a substantial part of the costs for health care in hospitals and the like. And the second is a risk to both staff and patients.
A search of the patent literature has disclosed a number of patents, these being the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,744 (Meyer) discloses a system for withdrawing and disposing of dental waste. There is provided a plurality of mouth aspirators 10, and a suction is applied to a container 11 to draw the material into the container. The container is mounted to a support and drain assembly 12. There is a valve means 23 that is closed when the container is subjected to suction, and this is opened to permit the contents of the container 11 to flow into the assembly 12 and into a sewer. There is in the container 11 a liquid level sensor 26 that is connected to a relay 29 in the control panel 30 for the vacuum pump 13.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,438 (Vasconcellos et al) discloses a blood recovery system where there are xe2x80x9cblood cardiotomy reservoirsxe2x80x9d where blood is taken from the patient for subsequent reinfusion into the patient. There is a vacuum storage level with a blood aspiration port into which the blood is drawn by the vacuum. This accumulates in the upper chamber 20 which is valved to the chamber 22 by a valve 42. There is a valve 30 which is held closed at 32. Movement of a lever 34 opens the valve element 30 so that the blood drains into chamber 24 and can be drained out at 26.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,872 (Sherlock) discloses a blood collecting bag 16 that is provided with a drain element that is closed by a member 75. Means are provided to maintain the bag in an expanded position. The blood can be reinfused back to the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,001 (Abrahams et al) shows a xe2x80x9cportable, self-cleansing apparatus for aspiration and removal of sinus fluids and/or tracheal secretions, etc.xe2x80x9d Tap water is directed from a faucet through a venturi which creates a suction in the container, so that the sinus fluid or other secretions are drawn into the tube 82 and into a container. The water and collected fluids accumulate in the bottom and are ejected through a lower outlet 18 that is positioned above a drain 20 of a sink 16
U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,753 (Trace) shows a surgical drainage apparatus with a collection bag and a lower drain opening. In one embodiment (see FIGS. 6 and 7) a suction can be applied. The apparatus is arranged to prevent backward flow up the drainage tube when there is a negative pressure in the drainage tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,604 (Hendricks) shows a pan for washing dishes, and this pan is provided with a drainage valve, with a valve closure element operated by a lever system comprising members 21 and 24.
The system and method of the present invention is arranged for the collection, transport and disposal of biofluids, particularly in a hospital or other health care environment. This is done in a manner to protect the operator and related support devices and systems from contact with potentially hazardous biofluids. In this system, the biofluid vessel and other components are able to be sanitized for further reprocessing or disposal. This system is a splash free, drip free system which alleviates the problem of cross contamination, and thus alleviates at least to some extent the problem of nosocomial infections (hospital acquired infections). Further, this system alleviates to a substantially extent the problem of aerosolization of potentially hazardous biofluids. In the present system, there is provided a reusable or disposal biofluid container which serves the function of a collection, transport, and disposal vessel. This is done with an interlocking/coupling mechanism which enables a sealed path and contamination free disposal of the biofluid contents of the container when mated to an interlocking/coupling appliance of a base assembly.
The system comprises a containing assembly which in turn comprises a portable container defining a biofluid containing chamber. There is fluid inlet and outlet means to receive biofluids from a patient and direct the biofluid into the containing chamber, and also to discharge the biofluid from the chamber. The containing assembly has a container interconnecting means.
This system also comprises a base assembly, which comprises a base structure having a receiving area to receive a container in an operating position. There is also a base interconnecting means arranged to interconnect with the container interconnecting means, with the container in the operating position. Further, the base assembly has disposal means defining a disposal passageway and leading to a disposal location.
The containing assembly and the base assembly are arranged so that with the container in the operating position, and with interconnection by the container interconnecting means and the base interconnecting means, the containing assembly and the base assembly provide a discharge passageway from the chamber to the disposal passageway.
The containing assembly is positioned at a collecting location to receive biofluid, and then moved to the base assembly. The container interconnecting means and the base interconnecting means are interconnected, and the biofluid delivered to a disposal location.
The fluid inlet and outlet means provides a sealed flow passageway extending between the containing chamber and the location exterior of the container, and further comprises valve means having a closed position to block the flow passageway and an open to permit flow through the flow passageway. The inlet and outlet means comprises inlet means which defines at least one inlet passageway by which biofluid can be moved from a location exterior of the container into the containing chamber.
In some of the preferred embodiments, the fluid inlet and outlet means comprises a closure and fluid inlet device which in turn comprises a closure housing configured and arranged to be positioned in a container opening and more particularly in a valve passageway when the valve is in its open position. Also, this closure and fluid inlet device has at least one inlet passageway therein for inflow of biofluid into the chamber, and in the preferred form, there is check valve means to permit flow from an exterior location through the inlet passageway into the containing chamber, but to block flow from the containing chamber outwardly to the inlet passageway. Further, in the preferred form, this device comprises an outlet passageway permitting gaseous flow outwardly fro the containing chamber to a suction source.
In a broader sense, the closure and fluid inlet means is arranged to provide into a through opening which leads to the containing chamber, with an inlet end of the inlet means having a connecting portion adapted to be connected to a biofluid tube means to carry biofluid into the containing chamber. This closure and fluid inlet device is removably mounted in the through opening in a manner that it seals the through opening. The closure and fluid inlet device can be removed from the opening with or without a suction tube connected thereto for disposal at a disposal location. In a preferred form, this closure and fluid inlet device comprises a housing having an outer surrounding housing section which fits in sealing engagement with the through opening, and there are tubular passageway inlet means and tubular passageway outlet means positioned within the housing. A lower inlet portion of the tubular passageway outlet means is positioned below a lower outlet of the tubular passage inlet means. Also, the check valve means is positioned adjacent to the lower end portion of the tubular passageway inlet means in a manner that biofluid flowing through the tubular passageway inlet means is discharged into the container in a manner to alleviate possible outflow of biofluid particles into the tubular passageway outlet means, this being accomplished in part by the check valve means by diverting the fluid away from the inlet portion of the tubular passageway outlet means.
The check valve means comprises a flexible generally planar flap member positioned at a lower end portion of the outer housing portion, with the flap member having an opening aligned with the tubular passageway outlet means, but extending over the outlet end of the tubular passageway inlet means, and with the flap member being retained in a manner so as to be movable away from the outlet end of the tubular passageway inlet means. Also, in the preferred form, the closure and inlet means comprises a filter positioned within the closure and fluid inlet device proximate to the outlet end of the outlet means to collect biofluid which could possibly pass up through said outlet means. This filter is such that if the biofluid rises to a level where it is drawn up through the outlet passageway, the filter expands to block the outlet passageway, thus stopping the suction action of a vacuum source, and signaling that the biofluid container should be removed and emptied.
This closure and inlet means could in another arrangement be interconnected between the suction tubes from the patient and inserted in a device defining a through opening leading to a disposal passageway, thus by-passing the container. For example, the closure and fluid inlet device could lead through a passageway directly to a disposal location of the biofluid material.
Also, with the closure and fluid inlet device being removably connected, it would be possible to leave the suction tubes in place in the patient, while disconnecting the container from one container that is filled with biofluid, and inserting another container, without disturbing the suction tubes in the patient.
In several preferred embodiments, the fluid inlet and outlet means and the interconnecting means comprises a valve and connecting means mounted in operative engagement with the through opening of the container. This valve and interconnecting means comprises a valve means which in turn comprises a valve housing with a valve element being movable relative to the valve housing between an open position to provide a valve through opening from the connecting chamber, and a closed position closing the valve through opening.
The containing interconnecting mechanism is arranged to come into interconnecting engagement with the base interconnecting means so that the valve through opening is in communication with the disposal passageway of the base assembly.
In one configuration, the valve element is rotatably mounted in the valve housing and further comprises valve actuating means by which the valve element can be moved between its open and closed positions.
In several preferred embodiments, the valve element and the valve actuating means are arranged, relative to the base assembly in a manner that with the container interconnecting mechanism of the valve and connecting means being interconnected, with the base interconnecting means in an operating position, and with the valve in its open position, the container interconnecting mechanism of the valve and connecting means is not able to be moved toward a release position until the valve element has been moved to its closed position.
In one form, the valve actuating means comprises at least in part a manually operable valve handle by which the valve element can be manually moved between its open and closed position, and the system is arranged so that with the container interconnecting mechanism in operative engagement with the base interconnecting means, movement of the valve element to the closed position also moves the valve actuating means to a position to prevent disengagement of the interconnecting mechanism. In a preferred form, the interlocking means is in the interlocking position after the valve element is moved to the open position.
In some preferred embodiments, the interconnecting mechanism of the valve and connecting means and the base interconnecting means are arranged with a recess/protrusion interconnecting means, where one interconnecting portion of the interconnecting mechanism or the base interconnecting means is provided with recess means, and the other of the interconnecting mechanism and the base connecting means is provided with protruding means which come into operative engagement with the recess means. Thus, the valve and connecting means is moved rotatably relative to the base assembly to come into and out of interconnecting engagement. Also, in at least one preferred embodiment, this interconnecting action is such that the interconnecting movement of the valve and connecting means has a component of travel toward the base assembly. The valve and interconnecting means is arranged relative to the disposal means of the base assembly so that this movement of the valve and connecting assembly causes said valve and connecting means to come into sealing interengagement with the disposal means so that the valve through opening portion is connected with the disposal passageway of the disposal means in sealing isolated relationship to provide a sealed disposal path.
More particularly, the disposal means comprises a passageway defining section which is positioned to be movable along a path having a substantial alignment component axially aligned with a passageway portion defined by the passageway defining section, with the passageway defining section arranged to be urged toward a sealing position, whereby movement of the relevant connecting means toward said passageway defining section causes sealing engagement with the passageway defining section.
In these embodiments, a compression spring urges the passageway defining section toward sealing engagement, and the passageway defining section is in telescoping engagement with another tubular disposal section lending to a disposal location.
A preferred valve configuration is to provide a rotatably mounted valve element with upper and lower circumferential seal surrounding a valve through opening, and having a wiping action over the valve surface when the valve is moved from its open to closed position.
Desirably the container has two vertical side handles on opposite sides of the container particularly adapted for inverting the container and rotating the container into its interconnecting position.
In some embodiments, the container is rotated into an interlocking position. In other embodiments the container assembly and base assembly have slideway interconnecting means another embodiment has a handle means on the container assembly so that the container assembly can be mounted to the base assembly by the handle means and rotated to an inverted position relative to the base assembly. In another arrangement there are in interengaging sleeve sealing means between the container assembly and the base assembly. The valve element is actuated either by the stationary member in the base assembly, or by a selectively operable valve actuator. Also, in some embodiments, the valve element is provided with spring means to urge it toward its closed position.
There is an irrigating system comprising irrigating tube means positioned to discharge irrigating liquid through inter surface portions of the base assembly and the container to disinfect these with an irrigating liquid. Also, a closure lid can be placed over the base assembly and the interior surfaces of the base assembly irrigated. Also the container has a pyramid shaped bottom wall to facilitate dispersion of the irrigating fluid in the container, and to enhance liquid level reading of the biofluid in the container. Additional features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.